Heretofore, it has been well known to provide bearings having rolling elements with lubricant that is retained within the bearing. For example, it has been known to provide a prelubricated ball bearing assembly including inner and outer concentrically arranged races, a cage concentrically disposed between the races and having pockets for receiving ball members held in engagement with the races, and lubricant seals at opposite sides for sealing in lubricant between the races and around the ball members. However, it has also been well known that in such a bearing assembly the lubricant tends to move out toward the seal members and/or against the normally fixed race, thereby ultimately depriving the ball members of adequate lubrication. Lack of proper lubrication leads to failure of the bearing assembly.